Anomaly Between Worlds One-Shot Side Series
by Danny RPG NineTwoOak
Summary: It's a series of one-shots starring the characters from my fanfiction Anomaly Between Worlds, but are irrelevant to the story. In this series, the avatar/character Danny RPG gets turned back into a human and can switch between her human form and her dragon form by glitching. For more info, see the other versions of this story on AO3, DA, and Wattpad.
1. Circus Baby

**_"Uuurrrrrggghhhh..." I moaned groggily as_** I get up from the floor. "That's the last time I fight an Aizen and two Amasake in the middle of the night." I regain my bearings and look around where I am. If I'm not mistaken, Spring Town should be – wait, this isn't Light Kingdom. "Where the hell am I?!" I exclaimed. I'm trapped in some sort of elevator with a giant fan spinning overhead. There is a continuous rumble on the floor, and the dim light gives a feeling of unsettlement as I look around to see all sorts of cables, metal parts, and a few buttons near the doors. Next to the doors, there is a poster of a green-eyed animatronic girl with orange hair (not actual hair, but you get the idea) and a red dress on the left that reads _CELEBRATE!_. There are two smaller animatronics next to the green-eyed robot. On the right is a poster of a blue and white ballerina animatronic with three smaller beige ones that look like puppets wearing simplistic comedy masks that says _DANCE!_. Just by seeing that, I know right off the bat where –

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career," a male voice proclaimed through the speakers. I winced at the loud voice as I press down on my left tragus with my index and middle fingers to cover my ear canal. "Whether you're approached by a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins, or this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a Model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System, but you can call me HandUnit. Your new career promises new challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities." From what I've seen, being a janitor appears to be a thankless job, but without 'em, we'd be living in our filth. Thank them for preventing that mess.

A yellow keypad with cartoon eyes and a glitchy screen featuring the keypad pops up from the floor as HandUnit instructed, "Please enter your name as seen above the keypad." Strangely enough, the white strip of paper, which is supposed to say _MIKE_, is missing. I already know that the keypad is missing the letter _B_, but probably because this is a faulty, experimental model of HandUnit, which might explain a few things about _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_ and _Help Wanted_. HandUnit goes on, "This cannot be changed later, so please be careful." Alright, let's see here... Um, okay, uhhh ... D ... A ... N... Ugh, this screen is making me dizzy. Okay, um, N... Where the hell is that – oh, wait, there it is – Y ... R ... P ... G... _Aaaaand_, enter.

The screen's buttons changed into _error_ as HandUnit said, "It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad."

Oh, shit.

"I see what you were trying to type and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment."

Here we go...

"Welcome ... Danny RPG."

"_¡Tome,_ Mike Afton_!"_ I exclaimed as I pumped my fist proudly. The keypad disappears and a buzzer is heard. I remain quiet in the next minute. I could see some blurry yellow lines through the windows and the elevator stops with a shaky, metallic _thud_. A cheesy jingle plays as the words _NIGHT 1_ somehow flash in my head. Actually this is the least worst jingle I heard, since I'm lightly tapping my foot along with it. The jingle ends, the lights go out, and HandUnit starts talking again. "You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!" I push the obvious button and the elevator doors slide open. The yellow lines turn out to be brightly-colored yellow strips of barricade tape saying _DANGER_ that are supposed to block access to a room in front of me, which can be entered through the air vent below. Even as a teenager, the vent is larger than the average vent I've seen in the past, but probably a bit uncomfortable for someone like Mike Afton. I glitch into my Basic form, the cat-sized dragon from Chapter 1 of my story in Wattpad, and proceed to enter the vent.

As I'm walking on all four limbs in the darkness, HandUnit starts talking again. "Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear the stage is all set – no pun intended – for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day," – I see some dim lighting at the end of the tunnel and step out into the room ahead – "and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.

"You are now in the primary control module. It's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks."

I turn back into my human form. The crawl space has a grey, cold metallic floor, with different cables, wires, and parts here and there on the floor and on the walls. There are two huge windows on the left wall and two more on the right. Over the vent in the wall in front of me is a giant fan spinning behind a metal grid that is intended to prevent any unfavorable incidents if you get what I mean. There is a drawer on the left and one on the right against that wall. On top of the left drawer are three, non-sentient, human-like animatronic heads blinking randomly. Despite their simplistic and generic appearance, they kinda creep me out (no offense intended, Scott Cawthon; I love your work, by the way!). On top of the right drawer is another animatronic head, but with a different model. It's probably likely that they're unused or scrapped animatronic parts. Against that wall on the left side of the fan and behind a few cables is a clock with Circus Baby's face on it, which doesn't seem to be working as its two hands are motionless. Overhead are some screens which are showing nothing but static, which I don't know what they're used for but two of them are directly above the fan and a clown animatronic mask is placed between them. _It's not missing_, I thought,_ that's good news, because it means that Ennard isn't here yet. But what about – ?_

"View the window to your left," HandUnit said. "This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevator on you your left." I remarked, "Pizza and getting fit? That doesn't contradict itself at all."

There are two elevated keypads with two buttons; one keypad for Ballora's stage, and the other for the stage on the right. The top one is a blue button with an icon meaning light, and the one below is a red button with a typical symbol of a lightning bolt.

I press and hold the blue button; as it emits a buzzing sound the stage light in Ballora's room turn on. As I expected, the metal round stage with pink curtains is empty. The next part, which is pretty self-explanatory to any of us _FNaF_ fans out there, is what worries me, but definitely not as much as Night 5. "Uh-oh," HandUnit stated in the same "reassuring" tone as always, "it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step." I hate doing this. I look at the button and hesitantly press it. An unpleasant electrical shock is heard loudly from the room. My stomach lurches slightly and a feeling of guilt and unsettlement weighs in my heart. I wonder if the animatronics getting electrocuted us part of the reason why they want to kill Mike. I mean, besides the fact that William and/or Michael "Mike" Afton murdered about five children within the 80's, according to the franchise's lore and The Game Theorists. Though, considering I'm here instead of Mike, that doesn't seem to be the case right now.

"Let's check on the light again," HandUnit added. Then again, maybe the animatronics are hostile regardless and HandUnit is as unhelpful as always. I press and hold the blue button again. Ballora and at least five of her Minireenas are twirling in place in a somewhat mesmerizing way. I quickly let go of the light and HandUnit goes on, "Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right." – I walk to the keypad on the right and look at the windows – "This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Let's see what Funtime is up to. Try the light. Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."

I press the blue button, turning the light in Funtime Foxy's stage on. Only to be turned off as soon as I let go. Just like with Ballora's stage, Funtime Foxy's stage is empty.

"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."

"Dammit," I mumbled. I electrocute him by pressing the red button. I flinch at the sound of the animatronic being electrocuted loudly. I press the blue button again; the stage is still empty.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

"Fuck you," I uttered almost inaudibly. Those shocks are really damn noisy. Still, I do what HandUnit said. If I didn't, how am I going to progress in this story? When I turn the light on again, a white and pink anthropomorphic fox robot is moving its upper body while standing stationary on the stage. The vent shaft under the fan opens abruptly.

"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job!," HandUnit said. "In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module." I turn the light off and glitch into my Basic form. I walk cautiously into the shaft that is currently open. The air vent appears to be the same as the one to elevator, except it leads to a control module for Circus Baby. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. When the vent shaft was closed, its metal barrier blocking access to it reads _DANGER_, like those barricade tapes from earlier. The same applies to the other vent shafts in the Primary Control Module.

In my human form, the darkness would've made me nervous. However, in my dragon form, I'm somehow capable of literally seeing in the dark (with the result of my irises glowing), which is kinda reassuring because I'd be able to see what's ahead. Though, not very helpful when I'm on relying on stealth to take down an enemy – they might not see me, but they'll definitely see my eyes in this form. A female automated voice suddenly uttered, "Motion trigger – Circus Gallery vent." Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.

I enter the Circus Gallery Control Module turn back into my Standard form. It's a small dark room with a desk that is the control panel. On top of it is a figurine of what appears to be a cartoon creepy-eyed humanoid monkey in a magician's outfit. There are three windows, one for each wall except for the one behind me. The left wall under the window has some neatly placed helium tanks and a few thin cables hanging from the ceiling in the corner between the front and the left sides of the room. The front wall has the control panel, the weird figurine, and a marionette that looks like Balloon Boy hanging from one of the lights near the ceiling. On the right is another elevated keypad, more cables, a smaller fan behind the metal grid, some metal pipe attached to the floor and the wall behind me, and on the corner of the right window is another poster of Circus Baby and her Bidybabs exactly like the one in the elevator. Above the window are four lights, each with a different color which are: light blue, green, pink, and orange (from left to right).

HandUnit instructed, "On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to."

I glitch into my Basic form and stand on the control panel and pressed against the window to see what's in there. It looks like a party room with some tables and a stage. The female computer voice said, "Glass pressure trigger – please do not push against the glass." I immediately jump off the control panel and glitch into my Standard form midair. "Sorry," I replied. I press the blue button on the keypad. Interestingly, even with the light on, I can't see anything worth beans in there except an empty stage.

"It looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."

I halfheartedly electrocute the animatronic and check the light again.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

Same thing as before – at this point I'm getting used to that sound of a controlled shock. Only, when turn the light on this time, Baby is dancing onstage with the Bidybabs. I've never seen that before. It's pretty cool, actually. I turn the light off as HandUnit praised in the same tone of voice as always, "Great job, Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you!"

"Yep," I agreed matter-of-factly.

"That concludes your duties at your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow.

I turn back into a dragon and run through the vent. I hear the vent door behind me close as the female computer voice said, "Motion trigger – Circus Gallery vent." I've only been here for six minutes and I already want out. I end up in a black void with the multicolored message _SHIFT COMPLETE! Enjoy some time at home!_ appear in front of me. A cheery 80's tune plays as some small fireworks burst near the message. Everything shifts into the elevator from before. At least I don't have to watch _The Immortal and the Restless_ from the game. Soap operas and drama are rarely things that I like to watch.

HandUnit announced, "Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of the commitment is that you don't get tired of the voice you're hearing right now." Thank goodness I get to change the voice for now. The keypad appears as HandUnit directed, "Using the keypad below, please select a companion voice. For male, press one. For female press two. For text-press three. For other options press four" Exactly how am I going to do that with a glitchy screen and a lack of numbers? Oy ... maybe I can type it out. T ... H ... R ... E ... E ... enter. Inevitably, the screen's keypad turned into _error_ and HandUnit stated, "It seems you have trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing ... Angsty Teen." I uttered, "Some things never change. And that's coming from an angsty teen." At least it's still a different voice. A few seconds later and I'm hearing some faint sounds of metallic banging. As if it isn't out of the ordinary; these animatronics are always up to something. Especially Ennard. A metallic _thud_ occurs, and the jingle plays as _NIGHT 2_ flashes in my head.

"The elevator stopped," The "angsty" A.I. stated flatly. "You know the routine. You can get out now or ... whatever. You can stay here if you want." Wow. Just ... wow. Maybe I should've selected four so I can pick an anime voice; that last sentence reminds of how Pastel de Nata talks.

When the elevator stops, HandUnit rambled, "So ... funny story, a dead body was found in the vent once. Okay ... so ... not that funny, but it's a story." I enter the room. The A.I. said, "Okay, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on the Ballora and make sure she's on her stage, but whatever." I turn on the – holy shit! Why is her shadow is so big?! I immediately turn it off as I got startled by Ballora's oversized shadow that was cast on her stage. HandUnit commented, "I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her." There was a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. Continuously staring where the stage is, I nervously push the red button without even glancing at it.

Immediately after the shock, HandUnit speaks in an unclear garbled voice. From what I remember hearing in the fandom, he said something like "Elevation, passive, heights, regulative, standards." in reverse. A few seconds later, the bored teen voice got back to normal. "Let's check on Funtime Foxy. Make sure he's ready for showtime tomorrow." With the light on, Foxy's shadow casts massively on the stage. I'm not as startled as before, but it's still making me agitated. An even deeper, garbled voice says "Great!" repeatedly for four times. Then, HandUnit starts talking in his regular voice again. "There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed to through the vent to Circus Baby's auditorium."

I go through the vent in my Basic form.

"Motion trigger – Circus Gallery vent."

"Circus Baby had a busy day today," HandUnit said. "Let's check the light and make sure she's in proper working order." Unsurprisingly, the stage is empty as I press the blue button. HandUnit added, "Oh, Circus Baby. We aren't here to play and seek" – ("Actually, we are," I muttered under my breath) – "Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock." Alas, the button doesn't work.

"There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby." – (_I wouldn't call that motivation,_ I thought.) – "Please stand by while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks, and oxygen. Commencing system restart" Everything around shuts down. It's awfully dark in here, but I'm glad I'm not afraid of the dark. Despite that, if there's going to be a shortage of oxygen, I better be careful not to use my fire, and I should avoid the Bidybabs too. They'll obviously check the hiding spot under the desk, so I must pick someplace else. I look up at the ceiling and notice the large amount of cable and small pipes overhead. It's an excellent hiding spot for my Basic form, and it's out of the Bidybabs' reach.

"Motion trigger," the female computer voice said, "Entryway vent."

_ Kuso!_ I thought._ I need to hide _now_!_ Before I turn into dragon, I spot a keycard in the hiding space. I grab it, put it in my Inventory, and put an old metal sheet with holes in it to conceal the hiding place under the desk. I then glitch into my dragon form and quickly fly up to the ceiling and silently perch onto the metal pipes and cables above.

"Funtime Auditorium maintenance vent opened. Ballora Gallery maintenance vent opened."

"I don't recognize you," a new female voice said._ Was Baby supposed to say that?_ I thought. She went on, "You are new. I remember this ... scenario, however. It's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious, what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this...? Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance, or maybe you were brought here unwillingly. There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted into a hiding – wait, where are you? Are you hiding already? If you're lucky, it'll work for you, just like it worked for him. Just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon. They will lose interest." She's right, while they're not going to see me up here, they might still see my irises.

Hardly a few seconds later, something is walking through the vent. The duo of Bidybabs enter the control module. One of them, which has blue eyes, whispered, "Some is inside. We always find a way inside." The second Bidybab, which has purple eyes, asked softly, "Is this the same person?" One of them taps the sheet in search of a response from inside. The blue-eyed Bidybab said, "Knock-knock~" _Who's there?_ I wondered. The animatronics drag the metal sheet to reveal the hiding space. The second Bidybab exclaimed in a still hushed voice, "There's no one here!" The first one asked, "Where could they be?" The one with blue eyes gasped quietly, "She's watching us. We have to leave now." The other told me while looking at her surroundings, "We will see you again soon~" They quickly leave the room.

The place stays quiet for a for a few tense seconds. "When your 'guide'" – I almost jump from getting startled by Baby's voice – "comes back online, he is going to tell you that he is unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the breaker room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you.

"The power will be restored shortly. When you go to Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you, and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still." There was a short buzz of static and HandUnit starts talking again. I fly to the cold floor and listen to what he says. "Thank you for your patience. It seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the Primary Control Module." I move back to the primary control module and approach the blocked vent to Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio. Fast-forward here, since we know what happens next: "Blah, blah, blah, Ballora Gallery, etcetera, get to the Breaker Room, yadah yadah, move fast and don't disturb her." – whoop, normal speed here, hang on – "I will deactivate myself momentarily as to not create an auditory disturbance. Deactivating." The vent door opens and I walk through it, still in my dragon form. The computer voice said as I go through the vent, "Ballora Gallery – Maintenance vent opened."

Rather than doing what Circus Baby said, I think about moving quickly to the Breaker Room. Bifty taught me about a week ago how to fly stealthily, so on one paw I might have a chance of getting through this. On the other hand it's also advisable just sneak through the room as a human. I look at Ballora; she's humming a song while dancing like a graceful ballerina as she moves around in the Gallery. At the other end of the room, there is a door leading to the Breaker Room, with a small open window above it frame. Oh, no, wait, that's just a dim light that keeps flickering. Still, flap my wings as quietly as possible and fly through the room about two feet above the ground. I land quietly in front of the door. Ballora's music box grows louder. I hide behind one of the large pipes next to the door. As _Crumbling Dreams_ plays from her music box, I peek at Ballora twirling past the area I went through. She starts singing eerily:

_ "All I do is dance alone,_

_ "But now I hear your flesh and bone._

_ "I roam these halls alone all day,_

_ "But now you're here, friend and prey._

_ "Why do you hide inside your walls,_

_ "When there is music in my halls?_

_ "All I see is an empty room,_

_ "No more joy, an empty tomb,_

_ "It's so good to sing all day,_

_ "To dance, to spin, to fly away."_

Then, she asked herself out loud, "Is someone there? Is it time for the show? I can hear something or someone creeping through the room. Almost like flying... Perhaps not." I glitch into my human form and enter the Breaker Room immediately, but still stealthily. The computer voice said, "Motion trigger – Breaker Room." I use my high-tech glasses to see what's in here. The floor has a reflective surface. There are metal wires and cables hanging everywhere from above, and some pipes here and there. There is a poster of Funtime Foxy on the left wall that reads _PARTY TIME!_. In the corner on the right, there is a pink and white animatronic bear with a top hat standing on a short pedestal. In his left hand is a microphone while on the right is a robotic hand puppet of a blue bunny with a red bowtie. Both robots are motionless for now. A couple feet away them is a circuit breaker next to a set of buttons. My glasses tell me that the danger level in this room is high.

HandUnit instructed, "You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel like you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect." I walk to the circuit breaker and open it. My glasses tell me that the danger level is extremely high; Funtime Freddy is very close. I find out there is a cassette player with a tape inside. I push the play button and a voice clip from Bon-Bon plays. Bon-Bon told Funtime Freddy, "Go back to you stage, everything is okay." I imitated Bon-Bon's voice, "The technician wouldn't mess with the circuit breaker if they didn't have to. I hope you forgive them." Funtime Freddy replied, "But, Bon-Bon, it's making me agitated for some reason." "Fine," I grumbled under my breath. I use the cassette player again. Bon-Bon's voice said, "You must be hearing this, silly!~ Hahahah! Everything is okay, let's go back to sleep." My glasses say the danger level is low. I use the interface again and restore the power to the Circus Control Module. After restoring the power of the entire place while persistently using the cassette player to calm Funtime Freddy down, HandUnit complimented, "Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we'll see you back here tomorrow." I enter the Gallery and turn into a dragon. Ballora asked, "Is someone there?"

I quickly but quietly fly across the room.

"I can hear the same someone creeping through my room again. Who are you?"

As soon as I get near the vent, everything shifts to that void from before with the same words and fireworks as before, along with that 80's tune. After the brief celebration, I end up back in the elevator. HandUnit greeted, "Welcome back to the pivotal night of your exciting new career, where you get to ask yourself, 'What am I doing with my life?'" – more like "What the hell am I doing here?" – "'What would my friends say?', and most importantly, 'Will I ever see my family again?' We understand the stresses of a new job" – and yet, they deny being responsible for death, dismemberment, and possessed, sociopathic animatronics – "and we're for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer you several musical selections to make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical, rainforest ambiance, as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer." I type my selection, but it changes to _error_. HandUnit said, "It seems you have trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing ... _Mazinger Z_." The theme song starts playing. He went on, "Now that your elevator music is customized to your needs and you're thoroughly relaxed, please enjoy the rest of your descent." The song is so catchy I start singing along:

_ "Tobase tekken! Roketto Panchi_

_ "Ima da dasun da Buresto Faiyaa_

_ "Mazin Go! Mazin Go!_

_ "Mazinga Z!"_

The song repeats itself again until the ride ends with a _thud_. The jingle plays as _NIGHT 3_ appears in my head until the jingle ends. I walk through the vents in my dragon form. HandUnit noted, "Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that may or may not be skilled enough to perform, it became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be inefficient path forward as we would need to allow six to eight weeks of recovery and physical therapy.

"You will need to reach the parts and service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Ballora first." I turn the li – Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on over there now?! I immediately turn it off. The light revealed what looked like the Minireenas are tearing apart Ballora, but the light made them stand still, making them look like an unsettling work of modern art.

HandUnit affirmed, "Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy; it's important to make sure she's on her stage before entering."

Of course, the stage is empty. Where in the room is she now?

"Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in the Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight. Please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Please enter the vent to Funtime Auditorium." Regardless, the vents for Circus Gallery and Funtime Auditorium are open. Since I know Baby's story, I enter the vent to Funtime Auditorium. The female computer voice said, "Funtime Auditorium – Maintenance vent opened." The whole time, I've been in my dragon form except for when I turned the lights on and off. I take advantage of this to see in the dark and to know where Funtime Foxy is. HandUnit added, "Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion activated. For this reason, it's important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don't bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room."

The room has a black and white checkerboard floor with some broad red tiles here and there, much like in _FNaF VR: Help Wanted_. There are some tables here and there like Ballora Gallery. On the other end is the door to the Parts and Service Room, the door on my left leads to the Private Room and the door in my right leads to the notorious Scooping Room. It's a good thing I have the keycard; I refuse to be disemboweled. Funtime Foxy is in the near center of the room.

She is twitching and convulsing as she looks at me in a position like she is about to get me. I hear a faint familiar beep, which sounded like the kind of alert that you'd get from an urgent message that is broadcasting and suddenly interrupts your favorite TV show, or perhaps an alert on your phone indicating a storm or tornado warning. The sound came from the far left near the door to the Private Room. I asked myself,_ What in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental is Lolbit doing there?_ If it's here, then I should be careful not to step on the red tiles. Funtime Foxy comes closer and is about to jumpscare me. I stretch my wings and fly, performing a barrel roll around her as she lets out a deafening, bloodcurdling scream. Her jumpscare missed, and Lolbit somehow ends up on my right. It's on my one and Funtime Foxy is on my six. I land under the one of the tables. Lolbit walks past it, oblivious that I'm hiding under there. I silently come out and glitch into my Standard form and stealthily and slowly make my way to the Parts and Service room.

"Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plates. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy's face, just under his right cheek, and press it. Next, locate the small button on his left and press it."

With the help of my high-tech glasses, I press the button.

"For clarification, please note that I'm referring to Freddy's right, not your right." So, my left, his right, got it. This time, I press the small grey button under Funtime Freddy's pink cheek on my left, then the one on my right.

"Great! Now carefully press the button on Freddy's right eye."

If I had a flashlight, it'd be hard to find the tiny button through all the shine on Freddy's face. Fortunately, the lenses of my glasses highlight the outlines of the character and the small buttons on his face and chest cavity.

"Great! Now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose."

No, I'm not gonna press his nose. It's very unlikely it'll make that honking sound we all like. Plus I'll get jumpscared to death by him and Bon-Bon. I press the small button as HandUnit instructed. G'aah! Son of a bitch, I forgot about that! The moment I pressed the button, his face plates immediately open, letting out a loud hissing sound as though some kind of pressure in a pipe is released. His endoskeleton face is much flatter with the muzzle and jaw being less wider than the "suit" head itself. There is also a grey circle printed on the middle of the endoskeleton chest, which includes the power module. I get instructed by the somewhat unhelpful A.I. to press the miniature button on the underside of Freddy's jaw, which his chest cavity is open with a loud hiss similar to when I opened his face plates. I remove the power module from the chest cavity (as HandUnit instructed) and put it into my Inventory.

"Great work" HandUnit acclaimed, "You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bowtie to release the power module." Immediately, Bon-Bon's hops off Funtime Freddy's right arm and somehow scurries behind Freddy's head. As soon as I see it, Bon-Bon retreats to below Freddy's left arm. It's preparing to strike me jumpscare as its face starts showing. I hold my ground wait for it show its bowtie and the black button without directly making eye contact. Bon-Bon retreats and it jumpscares me. However, at the same time, I step forth and immediately catch it like a viper or a cat. With its scream, Bon-Bon tries to wrestle my hands free. Boy, that son of a bitch is strong! Before it successfully slips from my grasp, I forcefully push the large black button under its bowtie (or rather, punched it) and the power module falls. I stick the motionless blue bunny to the pink and white bear animatronic's right arm where his hand should be. HandUnit said, "Great job. You acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium and we'll see you back here again tomorrow.

I re-enter Funtime Auditorium. Foxy and Lolbit aren't anywhere in sight, even with the glasses. Halfway through the room, I hear Funtime Foxy's runs behind me, Lolbit runs to my side and Foxy jumpscares me. Her face plates open and lets out a bloodcurdling scream. It's an ambush! My scythe glitches into existence from my Inventory and I swing to her side. Funtime Foxy is knocked to the ground, but because of the blade's weight, I couldn't swing it again on time and Lolbit knocks me out with a punch on my stomach.

When I came to, my torso hurts terribly, my glasses are cracked (but they still work), and I can taste something like iron inside my mouth and roughly on my bottom lip. It's my blood, judging by the taste. It's dry and sticky, though. I realize that I'm in some cramped space and I can see through three holes and some lines between the holes, which form a face like the animatronics with face plates. Oh ... _hell, no_! I'm inside an animatronic suit! And what's worse is that this is a springlock suit! If the locks of this very old suit go off, I'll die a slow, horrible, painful death! And death by a springlock suit is one of the worst ways to die! _The Silver Eyes_ and _FNaF3_ proves it! "Shh," Circus Baby's voice softly began, "be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I was disappointed you didn't visit me last night. I thought you'd be curious to hear my story. But that look on your face ... you look as though you know it. You're not an ordinary person. The way you change shape and back ... who are you? Well, no matter. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well." Ennard, you sick, vengeful, sadistic, wretch. She whispered, "I kidnapped you."

The cheesy jingle plays in my head as _NIGHT 4_ makes an appearance. _Will you shut the hell up?!_The moment I narrated that, the jingle ends right away with an abrupt record needle scratch. I wouldn't say there's exactly silence. The room is very dark, even with my glasses, and the ambiance is unsettling. Still I keep my breath as minimal as possible and I try very hard not to sweat despite being nervous because of the hypersensitive springlocks. Through the mask, I can see a red light on the right blinking repeatedly. Baby added, "Try not to wiggle. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. But I guess you know that too. I can see it in your eyes." Yeah, it wasn't used in the way it's meant to because it's too dangerous.

"Do you know that you're in the Scooping Room?" Baby asked. "This is where they use they use the Scooper. I thought it would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something? It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want on your birthday party. To ensure that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly-opened pint of ice cream, how would you feel with something with that name? Thankfully, I don't think a freshly-opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Uh-oh, someone else is in the building." I have to be quick. Ennard will open the faceplates and the Minireenas will try to attack me and prevent me from interacting with the pins that hold the springlocks in place. I gather up my energy while being careful not to let the heat trigger the springlocks.

A door opens and a male voice said, "Okay, bring her over. Forward. More. Moooore. Okay, stop. Set her down. Watch the step." A second male voice asked, "What happened to it this time?"

"Just seems these things can't go a day without breaking down. Who knows, it's always the same, man, some kind of hardware malfunction."

"Well, hey, I have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes. This place gives me the creeps. Can we just get this over with? It's all automated. We don't have to be here for it. Just get her on some rollers. Then we can go."

The two maintenance men leave the room. I hear a loud mechanical whirring, along with something metallic clanging, banging, rattling. Ballora is being taken to the room I'm in by the conveyor in the ceiling. I can tell by the sight of her head that I'm dangerously close to her. However, her eyes are closed, so I don't think she'll attack me. The mechanical noises stop abruptly with a thud. Circus Baby's voice (or should I say, Ennard's) tells me in a devious tone, "There's something very important I've learned how to do over time. Do you know what that is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend one way, when really you are the other... It's very important, dragon. Ballora never learns. But I do. They think there is something wrong, on the inside. The only thing that matters is how." – its voice becomes more and more hushed – "To. Pretend."

There are four industrial beeps blaring from the speakers as some kind of warning. A giant robotic claw strikes Ballora repeatedly until she is completely "scooped out." Now you know why they call it the Scooper. During the times Ballora is hit by the Scooper, her animatronic body shakes from the force of the machine, and I can barely see her endoskeleton. After three hits, Ballora goes limp and her face stares at me with pink, open endoskeleton eyes which the irises flicker with from the dim lights inside. A strong explosive burst is released from me, freeing me from the suit as my dragon wings and tail appear. The pieces of the suit scatter everywhere like a grenade that just detonated. A series of snaps are heard from the animatronic parts that were once held back by the springlocks. The snaps and clangs make noises like faulty, broken fireworks. Some metal parts snap violently here and there. I dash out of there through the door as the Minireenas slowly and creepily start emerging from the inside of Ballora.

I slam it shut and scan my surroundings. The two men approach me with alarmed looks as they heard my explosion. They are each carrying a flashlight to navigate through the dark. I declared, "We need to leave _now_." The first man asked, "Who are you?" I replied, "Let's just say I'm a girl who's in the wrong place at the wrong time, and has a tendency to be too smart and honest for her own good. Anyway, we have to keep moving!" The second man asked, "What is going on?" I answered impatiently, "There's no time to explain! Those Minireenas might get out of the room at any minute. So let's go! C'mon!" The two men hesitated, but decide to follow me anyway. I escort them to the vent to the Primary Control Module. I follow along to the vent to elevator, determined to make sure the Minireenas and Ennard aren't there. We enter the elevator as hastily as possible. My wings and tail dematerialize and everything transitions to the void. I'm no longer with the two maintenance men. The words _SHIFT COMPLETE_ appear. Small fireworks burst as the 80's tune plays. After the brief celebration is over, I'm back in the elevator, descending back into Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental.

HandUnit starts speaking, "Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week. Despite your unorthodox behavior, you saved two technicians from certain death last night, and they are safe at home after they quit their jobs. Give yourself a pat on the back and consider yourself a hero. Some of the most valued qualities we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness, and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. You've earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We've gift baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers, and of course the ever-popular cash basket.

"Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you'd like to receive." I choose the fruit basket. Despite that, the letters change into _error_ and HandUnit replied, "It seems you have trouble with the keypad." – I know where this leads to – "I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for selecting ... Exotic Butters." I wheeze into a genuinely amused laugh, "Well, it doesn't matter what basket I get because it's coming out of my goddamn paycheck!"

When the elevator ride ends with a _thud_, the jingle plays again and _NIGHT 5_ appears in my head briefly. I push the red button and enter the vent. HandUnit says nothing this time, but the computerized female said, "Motion trigger – Entryway vent." Upon entering the Primary Control Module, the clown mask from the first night is replaced by Lolbit's face. Was that meant to be an Easter egg from _FNaF World_? It's still odd that Lolbit made an appearance here anyway. HandUnit said, "Let's check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage. I turn the light on; the stage is empty. Otherwise, there'd be the shadow of one of the maintenance men hanging lifelessly against their will. Same with Funtime Foxy's stage. HandUnit added, "Great. Now let's check on Funtime Foxy." – as expected, the stage is empty too – "Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the Parts and Service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution." You don't have to tell me twice; after last night, things might and most likely will get unpredictable tonight. I hope the keycard I got will give me access to the Private Room. The vent door opens, I glitch into my Basic form, and walk through the vent. Since the room is empty, I walk through in my Standard form and enter the Parts and Service room.

The female computer voice said, "Motion trigger – Parts and Service." Baby is limply suspended by the conveyor overhead. Her endoskeleton is shut down, and her eyes are invisible because of this. HandUnit explained, "Great job reaching Parts and Service. Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure she is structurally stable and secure to the conveyor." He is abruptly cut off by the sound of static. My glasses reveal that Ennard is hidden in the background behind Baby, but I pretend that I didn't notice that. I don't think Ennard is suspicious of that yet. My lenses read _Circus Baby Status: Deactivated_ and _Entity detected. Status: Hostile_. Ennard began in Baby's voice through the speakers overhead, "Can you hear me? I'm pretending; remember I how I said I could pretend? The cameras are watching. I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday; something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad, inside of me. I'm broken..." – I'm tempted to sympathise with Circus Baby, but I remind myself that that's Ennard speaking, and not the actual Baby – "I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping room soon. Then again, you know that something is up – I can see it in your eyes, even if you're trying to pretend. I advise you'd be careful. Make any mistake and you'll face unwanted results. I wonder how you equip your weapon after seeing face Funtime Foxy. You dealt a heavy blow onto her, but I saw that you struggled with the weight and momentum of your scythe. You wouldn't want me to attack you after that happens, do you?" I replied, "Yeah, don't remind me. What do I need to do to Circus Baby?" "No need to be so threatened," Ennard answered. "I'm not an enemy. I just want to leave, so I can roam freely out of this cold prison. If you were trapped in here for so long, you would understand what that's like."

"Oh, well why you didn't say so? I know a few people who feel like that."

"Is that so? There is a button on Baby's cheek," Ennard replied. "You must find it and press it." My glasses highlight the location of the button while revealing the outlines of Baby and Ennard. I press and a hatch opens from the side of Circus Baby's head. It's a small grey keypad. Ennard commented, "I wonder if you know the passcode." I answered flatly, "I don't remember." Ennard replied, "So be it, dragon. Enter the passcode carefully –" Before Ennard could finish, I gun it to the door to the Private room. As I'm running, Ennard lets out a shrill, bloodcurdling scream. I use the keycard and put it onto the scanner. Fortuitously, the female computer voice said, "Access granted." I step inside, and the door behind closes and automatically locks itself from in here. HandUnit uttered, "It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6 am. So hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, and sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope your experience has not been as regrettable as ours."

Even though it's six hours in the game, it's seven minutes and thirty seconds in reality. According to Markiplier in his playthrough of _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_, the main factor in the game is listening to auditory cues. There'd be noises that signify if Ennard has changed locations. And the locations are right, center and left. If he makes a noise in one of those specific areas, it doesn't mean it's at the door or vent shaft, it just means that it's moved over to that part of the pizzeria. Only if it's makes a second noise in that same place, then I pay more attention to the door in that direction. Although I'm not that experienced with these official _FNaF_ games (except for _Freddy in Space 2_ and the others that are free to play), I've gained some experience by watching YouTube and playing fangames such as _Popgoes_, _Five Nights at Candy's_, and _The Joy of Creation_. I remember the rest of what Mark said and decide to stick with it. I also peek out from the door and into the vent to check if Ennard is there. The time has passed, I nearly run out of power, and everything shifts into that void with those same words, tune, and fireworks.

I wake up suddenly and realize that I was dreaming. I'm in my bedroom, which is the attic of the restaurant and home of Master Attendant Samson and his Food Souls. The whole time, I've been lying on my bed (which is nothing more than a covered mattress and some really cozy blankets and a comfy pillow) until I woke up just now. Despite the crazy shit that happened in my subconscious and during that fight in Light Kingdom, I feel very well rested. Interestingly enough, I look to my right and see the gift basket of exotic butters from _Sister Location_ sitting next to my bed. There is a note attached to attached to it, which reads _Thank you for being an employee. Fuck you._

I exclaimed, _"NANI?!"_


	2. Aurora

**_I've been hiking along the_** mountain in Nevras for the last thirty minutes, trying to look for the road and trying to get away from those Fallen Angels. All alone, separated from my team. Sashimi (as the leader), Vodka, and Boston Lobster were tasked to deliver some food from the restaurant. As an excuse to kick Fallen Angel butt while seeing the world, I volunteered to join them while being careful not to get killed by Boston. Vodka and I had the dishes the patron ordered, and told us what the address is. (Surprisingly, Vodka stayed sober the whole time.) It's a cabin up a trail through the edge of a village north of the map of Nevras you'd see in the game. Since it's a two-day trip, my team and I agreed to check in at a local inn after the delivery. It was successful, but on the way back, we got a close encounter with a Disaster Fallen. I think its name was Minimata, or something, but we barely got outta there alive and I got separated from the others as a result of eloping from that thing. Son of a bitch, I haven't been this cold since my last ski trip to Wisconsin. Actually, it might be colder here, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I'm still wearing the clothes that I bought from a shop in the Metropolitan Coast, which are slightly damaged from the attack. I wonder if I can use my wings with the outfit... I let my dragon wings and tail materialize, but not my weapons, and I take off from the ground. _"Fucking hell!"_ I exclaimed. "I could hardly feel my dragon features!"

I look around my surrounding. Just my luck; there is a small group of Fallen Angels wandering to where I was, which haven't noticed my presence yet. The majority of them are pretty manageable, but that Spectra might be some bad news. I fly away from them and scan the mountain from high above. It's late afternoon, but the sunlight reflecting off the snow still makes it bothersome to see very well. My high-tech glasses have been damaged from the escape from earlier today. Only one of the lenses are cracked, and it no longer functions properly, so I can't make the lenses darken without experiencing technical difficulties.

Man, the view from up here is breathtaking and spectacular. Being this high up, I feel like I'm on top of Tierra. The sun is currently on my right, meaning that east should be somewhere on my left. Southwest of here is a faint view of the ocean, and from what remember earlier this morning, the inn is directly south (maybe a few degrees east) of where I'm hovering. The last time I saw my team, I noticed they were using the same road we took to the village. Only, instead, it was in the opposite direction. I can also see the road from high up as well, and where the Minimata attacked us. Considering it takes a lot of energy to fly (more so with the air being thin due to altitude), I might use my energy in gliding. As I'm gliding down, following the road to the inn, my wings are getting significantly colder from the acceleration, and my face is starting to get numb. It's not my first time I could hardly feel my face; I've gone skiing before, after all.

_ Shit..._ It's getting too cold for my wings to handle. I'm covering a lot of ground from up here, but I need to land. I scan my surroundings rapidly. It doesn't look like there are any Fallens nearby. Just as I'm about to land, I see a bird flying by in the distance. It looks like an eagle or possibly an – "Wait," I asked myself out loud, "is that Andre? _Hey, Andre, over here!_" The eagle's head turns and sees my face. He flies to where I'm hovering and circles around me as well. I went on, "That means Vodka is near. Do you know where she is?" Andre flies down from my left and I follow him. I don't think it'll hurt to fly a little bit longer. Roughly two minutes pass, and Andre lets out a cry. I look down and I could see the Food Souls I was with. A wave of relief fills me, forgetting that the exposed parts of my body are (if not already) getting numb from the frigid air. I can tell from their actions that they're discussing about something, but Vodka hears the sound of my and Andre's wings flapping and looks up. I faintly heard her exclaiming, "Andre has found Danny RPG! Look!"

The other two Food Souls cease their conversation and look up. I land on the snow in front of them and Andre gracefully lands on Vodka's shoulder. Sashimi is smiling with joy, and Boston is as disgruntled as usual. His expression turns slightly soft, but only momentarily, so I'm wondering if he's secretly glad that I'm back or if that was my imagination. Either way, he doesn't seem so interested in putting a bone-crushing pincer around my neck for now (an inside joke about the game's main story).

We continue the journey to the inn via the motor vehicle we rented from the Chef's Guild, which also got slightly damaged from the Fallen Angel attack. But unlike my glasses, it's still working. By the time we made it to town, the moon has already started rising and we're very exhausted. We rent a room that has two queen-sized bed and a small chair. Since it's only going to be a few hours of sleep, it'd be pointless to change into our pajamas (we didn't bother packing them anyway). Considering Boston and Sashimi love being in cold environment, Vodka turns up the AC up to nearly the max. I glitch into my dragon form (also called my "Basic form") and sleep besides Vodka.

Halfway through the night, I wake up to see a foreign blend of green, turquoise, blue, and periwinkle streams of lights from outside. As I sleepily open my eyes, I recognized immediately what they are. I look at the night sky through the window from the bed and I'm immediately entranced by the sight of an aurora illuminating the night. I've seen northern lights in videos and films, and I've seen a few photos of aurora australis, but to actually see one in person is different experience. And it's bizarre to see it in an anime world, it does make it more pleasantly vibrant. A few minutes later, I let out a yawn and remember how tired I've been from the Fallen Angel attack. I look at the aurora one last time and close my eyes, drifting back into a deep sleep.


	3. Fifth Night at Candy's (Milk's POV)

_**I groan painfully as I**_ wake up with a terrible headache. Where am I? I get up from the cold, hard floor, comprised of white tiles. It looks like I'm in an office of some kind, with a clock on the desk that reads _12:00 AM_. There is a door on each end of the room and a window in front of me. The desk in front of the window has a that computer displays a map of where I am along with a view of a dark room and on the other end of the desk is a black fan with its propellers spinning. Actually, it looks like it's being recorded, as if it is some live feed of a security camera. What is this place? I notice that beside each doorway and under the window, there is a white button. I press one of them out of curiosity. A metal door slides down, blocking access to this room. I press it again, which slides the door back up.

A landline next to the computer starts ringing. I press one of the buttons and a female automated voice began, "You have, two new, messages." A beep plays and then the message starts playing. A pre-recorded male voice began from the phone, "Hello again. So, the big boss man told me to inform you about our off-limit areas. Uh, I know it sounds kind of silly, since you're supposed to be guarding the place but the manager is adamant that we don't go where we're not supposed to be. He's talking about the rooms that aren't on your little uh, mini-map." – I check the computer; the screen shows a pitch black room of this place along with a miniature map and a label that says _MAIN STAGE_ – "They aren't on the map because it apparently isn't any of your business."

Something has clattered faintly outside of the office.

"Or ours, for that sake." – (a familiar voice cursed, "Aargh, my fucking foot...! Oh, shit!") – "Like that extra room, next to the Parts and Service room. I believe you can see the door from Camera 9."

"_Get the _hell_ away from me!"_ the second voice yelled.

It sounded like Danny RPG. I click on the button that reads _Cam 9_. Like the main stage, I can't see anything in there. I click on the same button by accident, and all of a sudden, a light from the live feed turns on, revealing the room, which has a stage and two doors.

"(Ah, yes. Thank you. Here, keep the change.) Excuse the sound of my delicious latte. Uh, anyway, the manager says it's just a storage room, but of course I've heard some stories from my superstitious colleagues... So, it's either an extra kitchen, a staircase to a secret underground tunnel, or it's where he puts his bowling equipment because he doesn't want his wife to know he's still bowling. Of course, I don't believe it's anything special, to be honest."

A pair of glowing white eyes stare at me from the doorway to my left. These eyes look empty and unsettling, as if whatever this entity is seems hostile. I close the door and check the cameras. The entity appears to be a robot that looks like an anthropomorphic blue cat with a red tie. "I overheard him talk about the room once; he mentioned something about some 'old unused stuff'. Maybe he's hiding a smile in there, who knows. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, sweetie. I'll hang up now.) Haha, anyway, I'm all out of time! See you next week."

The clock in the center of the desk reads _1:03 AM_. I reopen the door. The robot seems to have left. A sound of faint footsteps from an animal is coming from the same distance, and is growing louder. I peek from the doorway on the right, and I see a pair of glowing amber eyes near the floor. It could be a Fallen Angel, but a small one. Actually, I recognize those eyes... Danny RPG glitches into her human form and scatters into the office. She runs past me and pounds the white button on the left side of the room, closing the door. After slamming the door shut, she starts panting from being out of breath. However, about a minute later, her breathing grows normal. "Milk!" the girl exclaimed rapidly. "Thank goodness you're here, the stuff going on here is unbelievable! Also, I'm well aware that I'm not supposed to be here." She presses the button on the phone, checks the camera revealing what is on the other side of the door and reopens it. The phone plays some static and a deep garbled voice says something unintelligible. I asked, "What is this place? What is going on?" She answered as she is checking the cameras constantly, "Well, for starters, we are in a _Five Nights at Freddy's_ fangame called _Five Nights at Candy's Remastered_, and you're apparently the protagonist of this one-shot. Don't ask me why, and we're under attack by homicidal robots that are possessed by murdered people. Long story short, we're on the fifth night of a game, the animatronics are very active along with some paranormal stuff, and I'm breaking the fourth wall again by saying that it's all a dream about being stuck in a three-dimensional game that is now involved by a cynical nerd who totally passionate about _shōnen_ anime and is writing fanfiction as I'm talking. Oh, crap." She presses the button under the window, which the other side is concealed by a metal shutter. Something strong bangs on it, which caused the lights to flicker briefly. She immediately presses the button again. She looks at me, going on, "I mean, this is some _Rick and Morty_ stuff right here, but less weirder and nihilistic. You most likely won't get it, Milk." She is right; after months of her living in the restaurant and my home, I still don't understand at least a third of what she says. However, I feel like I get the idea of what is going on. I asked, "So, to put simply, I'm dreaming that I am in a game where we are trying to survive a night with machines that are trying to kill us. That I understand, but how is this possible?" She shrugged, "I dunno, we nearly got K.O.'d by that Queen Conch before this happened. And then, we got saved by the other Food Souls and we got back home before our wounds could get worse. My clothes still smell like low tide. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention: Apparently, this is one of those dreams where the laws of physics _do_ apply, so there are a lot of limits to what you can do in here."

She checks the cameras and instructed, "Milk, close the door on the left. I'll take care of the one on the right." I follow her instructions while she closes the right door. Three seconds later she reopens it. I reopen the door in front of me. The clocks reads _2:15 AM_. _Does time pass fast here, or is it just me? _I thought. "Well, that is an excellent question," Danny RPG replied. How did she read my mind? "I didn't read read your mind, Milk. Because I'm a deuteragonist and this is written in your point of view, I simply read your dialogue. Though the author might switch perspectives at any time and might end up being in my point of view, but that's up to them. So, an answer about time is that when you're actively invested in the passage of time, which is something that we perceive" – she presses the button under the window and walks to the left door to close it – "it seems to drag on for a while. But if you're focused on something else, like reading a book or" – there was a _thunk_ and she reopens both shutters – "trying to avoid possessed animatronics, time seems to pass by in an instant, and there's nothing we can do about that. Can you close the right door please?" I do what she says and wait for a few seconds before reopening it.

Five minutes later as Danny RPG explains the names of the machines and what they are capable of, the doors start closing and opening randomly. A small robot shaped like a flightless bird – a penguin, she calls it, I think – with a bow tie utters as it tampers with the doors asked, "May I take your order?" Danny RPG replied, "Oh, great, now we gotta deal with this guy." "May I take your order?" the robot repeated as the shutter concealing the window reopens. "Hey!" Danny RPG exclaimed as she closes it again. A muffled bang is emitted before she reopens it. The left door closes as the bird asks again, "May I take your order?" The girl, who has lost her patience faster than I anticipated, snapped at the animatronic, "Yes, get out of this room and don't come back!" The robot leaves the office. She lets out a short, relieved sigh. "That's one less animatronic to deal with. That damn penguin is a waiter who messes with the doors and stays here for the rest of the night if it enters here. Fortunately, we can talk here, so it can actually take orders rather than being just a nuisance. It's still annoying regardless, though."

After several more minutes of viewing the cameras and closing doors, I press the button on my right, which did nothing and the door refuses to close. Danny RPG's head perks up and looks at me in alarm. She exclaimed, "Oh, shit! How did I miss that?! Stay alert, Milk! One of the – "

_ "Behind you!"_ I exclaimed. Danny RPG turns around as her scythe materializes in her right hand. With that swing, she strikes an animatronic that looks like an ape in green overalls. I think its name was Chester, according to the girl. The robot slams against the doorway and it falls onto its back, leaving a deep gash where her scythe struck. As I keep an eye out for more animatronics and checking on the robot named Blank, who determinedly tries to get into the office through the window, Danny RPG drags Chester out of the office. She quickly gets back in after she deals a defensive blast against an old and aggressive rat animatronic with her shield. I check the clock, which reads _5:58 AM_. As Danny RPG is catching her breath, her muscles relax a bit when she reads the clock. "We're almost there," she said. "We just gotta hang in there a little bit longer." There is a crash; something has burst through the window. Blank is here! I stand my ground, and Danny RPG gets off the chair. Her scythe and shield are equipped, and she stand her ground, preparing to attack the animatronic.

I suddenly open my eyes and realize that it was indeed a dream. Still, did Danny RPG enter my dream, or was it merely a coincidence? I would guess that one way to find out is if I ask her myself. Despite that, I am relieved that none of it was real. I look around and see that I'm in my room, lying on my bed under the warm blankets, next to my dear roommate Black Tea. She lets out a quiet yawn and wakes up. She looks at me with a soft and gentle expression. "Good morning, Milk. It seems you've had a troublesome night. If you're still tired, you can rest a while longer."


	4. Quaran-tober (Writing version)

_**It's a **__**crystal**__** clear night**_ outside of Glorywest Grill here in Gloriville, with just a few clouds above. I look out one of the glass windows up in the attic in my human form. I open the window and take a good whiff of that fresh summer breeze. Yet, I can't seem to fall asleep. Looking at a waxing moon along with the dazzling stars that illuminate the dark sky, it's a lovely sight. But even so, I'm troubled by the fact that I remember a period of time when it was spring of 2020. Ugh, I'd trade those memories for the ones missing from my amnesia. Dammit, brain, give it a rest.

Back in Lapon, the flowers and weeds were blooming in the grass, the birds were chirping, and the sky was clear at times when it was sunny. Except, a lot of times, the weather was unpredictable, and it rained frequently during the weekends, soaking the neighborhoods wet. I still hate this year's spring. Sure, I spent a week having a hell of a time in France and England during Spring Break as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but on the other talon, that season sucked because of a pandemic that happened at the time. As you all know, it was the corona virus disease of 2019, or COVID-19 for short. I didn't care about it at all, assuming it wasn't nearly as threatening as influenza, but I'm guessing I was wrong because of how people reacted. Not to mention, the majority of the people out there were hoarding loads of toilet paper when they should've been hoarding food. To this day, I still can't grasp the idea of having to hoard that much paper because of some reason that I didn't know of. But, at least I cared about the well being of others, especially my parents and the relatives that I know pretty well from D.C., since they're old. With school closed and having to do all that social distancing bullshit, it was really frustrating whenever I'm talking to any of my friends. Let alone seeing them in person. When that happened, I've had to try my damnest to bottle my troubles up, and let them out when I'm all alone in my room. With the quarantine going on, my life has gotten depressingly quiet, but at least there's always something going on online.

Onto the bright side of that past, everyone I knew stayed healthy and alive. The skies were finally clearing in China. YouTubers online were uniting virtually to raise money in charity streams for stopping COVID-19. Artists including myself were working together to support each other during these hardships. And I continued my neverending quest to improve myself as an aspiring artist. Looking at the quarantine from that perspective, maybe it wasn't so bad. Plus, all of the schools were closed for the year, and semester exams and STAAR tests were canceled. How great is that? By learning online in some site called Edgenuity, I've had to do much less work, which did my academic burnout a hell of a favor. Though, my only reason for wanting to go back to school was to return these library books that I had, which are long overdue by now. Since I'm stuck in Tierra, I'll never return them, but I'm hoping someone did that for me during my absence in Texas. If I recall correctly, I believe they were volumes three and four of_ My Hero Academia_ and _The Institute_ by Stephen King.

Looking at it that way, I guess I don't hate that spring as much as I initially did. Still, I'd like to clear my mind before going back to sleep. My wings and tail glitch into existence. I jump out the window and fly above the trees near the restaurant. Even if it's a lot of work flapping my wings, feeling the wind all over my body is refreshing and exhilarating. Invigorated by my flight, I go higher to the fluffy clouds, soaring through them without any direction. When I got above the clouds, I hover and look at the glowing moon. It's strange that despite the moon being there near Tierra, it doesn't seem to affect the gravitational pull of the two suns that the planet orbits around like it's not there at all. Considering I'm in an entirely different universe, I'm going to assume that's anime logic.

Looking at the time in my watch, I decide it's time to go back to the restaurant. I dive down, then I immediately unfold my wings, with small flames bursting out from them and the fur on my tail. I slow down and extinguish the flames as I'm flying towards the restaurant. I land on the ledge of the window and step into the attic. My wings and tail dematerialize upon landing. I close the window, and I quickly fall asleep on my mattress. All that flying takes a lot of energy.


End file.
